Leo and Calypso leaves Ogygia Forever
by Someonewhoreads
Summary: (Story starts after The Blood of Olympus and before The Hidden Oracle, spoilers!) Follow Leo and Calypso journey on finding their friends. Obviously, it won't be safe, especially that their important. Watch them as they battle monsters, mortals, demigods, and more. Watch them as they get their supplies to survive and get the hell out of there. Story is not finished.
1. Dedications, Synopsis, and AN

To my online friends, the ones who probably won't read this.

 **SPOILERS to the original books!**

 **Synopsis:**

Follow Leo and Calypso journey on finding their friends. Obviously, it won't be safe, especially that they're important. Watch them as they battle monsters, mortals, demigods, and more. Watch them as they get their supplies to survive and get the hell out of there.

Start from the first day they flew away, August 1, all the way until the time they arrived back to Camp Half-Blood (at **Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954** ) in January.

 **Author's Notes:**

Each chapter title follows this format: **Chapter Name | Location.**

For example, **Leo Flies Away | Above Ogygia** , but sometimes the location will be listed as "?"

Also, when a day or two passes it will say what day it is, and how many days they have been traveling.

For example, **August 2, Day 2.**

I will write each chapter from time to time, and when I finish one, I add a second chapter that contains info on when I will continue the book.

 **From my house typing on a computer, I say goodbye, and hope you enjoy the book! If you have any questions or feedback feel free to shoot me (just don't actually shoot me) a review or something.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Someonewhoreads.**


	2. Keep on Looking, Location: Unknown

**Totally not lost, totally not lost.** Ok, I am lost, so what? It's not like you never get lost.

Calypso is hugging my waist, snoring lightly. Irrelevant, but her snoring is so cute. Unlike mine, I snore like a death pig. It's too bad that she's asleep, I wanted to talk to her about what to do. But mostly because I wanted to hear her voice and her singing. But then her soothing, melancholy singing would just make me fall asleep and Calypso gets to hear that I snore like a death pig.

I look back, and I see the coastline of Ogygia the farther away Festus takes us, the coastline begins to be a blur. I start to think, normally on a vacation, when you leave your destination, you begin to frown. You start to think that once you get back home, you'll be back to your _boring_ home, your _boring_ school, which is all just a part of your _boring_ life.

Except that's not the case for us, when we get back...um, where are we trying to go? Um, when we get back to...uh, let's just say Camp Half-Blood or someplace where it's safe for us, we're gonna come back to our gods damn _dangerous_ lives. Makes me wanna get there _now_.

I look up, still no land. I ask Festus where we are, no answer. Well, at least no answer that made any sense to me. It was just gibberish. This might take a while. I'm not sure what land is near Ogygia. Probably no land, maybe it'll take a year to find land and we'll end up in China. Maybe China is safer. Nah, maybe not.

I double check for a place to land, asked Festus again, still the same. I start to get scared (hey, people get scared!) and keep fidgeting, I ask Festus again. Nothing. I'm pretty sure a year passed by now. I ask again, I start to get anxious. Again. Again. Again. Nothing, nothing, nothing. This might take awhile.

* * *

Next Chapter will be published around: 6-15 / 7-10.

Sorry for the delays, I swear this is the last one. I will be busy for most of the week.

Apologies!

 _Prepare for the true action and danger portion of the story._

Hoped you enjoyed!

If you have time, shoot me a review! I appreciate all your feedback.


	3. Can't Land with a Leg, Location: West AU

I want you to know all the places I mention are TRUE and DO EXIST unless I say so.

I also try to make the terrain (and other things such as geography, time, culture) as ACCURATE as possible, such as there's a fence next to lighthouse they need to go! So I write that there's a fence and have them climb over it! Or if people in Vietnam normally drink after they eat! But I do apologize if I get anything wrong.

 **LEO**

* * *

 **Day 1 | August 1 | Afternoon**

 **I showed Calypso how I crash land.** She is not a fan of it.

She yelled an Ancient Greek curse at me. If I were to translate it your parent would earmuff you and burn this book. We landed—sorry—crashed landed on a white beach, past it was a green patch of land covered with trees. It wasn't that crowded with tourists so no one noticed us crashing. I glanced at Calypso she was the same beautiful person she was when I picked her up in Ogygia. She was brushing off the sand and didn't glance at me. I glanced at Festus, he was okay, the crash was caused because he had a missing left leg, also the same reason I crashed in Ogygia.

"You okay Calypso?" I asked, worried.

"Could've been a better landing." She muttered a complaint. I figured she's alright. I double checked if Festus was okay to fly again, and he was. But we need supplies and food. I am starving.

I am surprised she's taking the hey!-I'm-away-from-my-homeland-forever! pretty well and I'm a bit surprised. She's probably thinking about it right now, though.

"Ready to explore?" I asked.

"Let's go." So I packed up Festus into a— heavy luggage with wheels and walked into the coast of trees.

 **CALYPSO**

* * *

 **Day 1 | Same Day | Near Dusk**

 **I did not believe Leo actually came back for me**. Obviously, I won't tell him that. He probably would've forgotten about me,—like the others— get a girlfriend and live a happy life. Except that he did come, kept his promise, and is taking me somewhere. Every time I talk I try to sound like I'm not surprised.

When I fell asleep on Festus, I had a nightmare that Leo would never come back and...no, nevermind. I don't want to talk about it. Leo is here now and broke me out from my prison.

Before I was sent to "prison" three thousand years ago, I was peaceful and traveled around like a normal nymph (who happens to be a daughter of the Titan Atlas). But I did not recognize this place, and glancing at Leo I figured he did not. I have a lot on my mind but finding where we are is my first priority.

"Any idea where we are, Leo?"

"Yup! We are in—nope, heck no." That's helpful. We approached up to a lighthouse and there was a sign. Leo read it aloud:

" **POINT MOORE LIGHTHOUSE**

45 Maine Terrance (Leo told me that was a street name), West End, WA 6530, Australia"

"So we're in Australia, but lemme interpret the rest," Leo said, "45 Maine Terrance is too specific for me to know where we are West End? Isn't Australia split into parts, and West End is one of them?" He looked at me like I would know.

He continued, "West End probably means—nah, I'm probably wrong. But because we're in Australia it means it'll be a long way back to Camp."

"Camp?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's a place for demigods, even nymphs, and stuff. It's in New York"

"What is—"

"New York is in America, and before you ask, New York is on the East Coast. I'll explain more later. For now, let's go eat, shall we?

 **. . .**

We walked to a not far away cafe called "Tropicano's of Geraldton." It seemed cheap, small and local, but is better than nothing. They also accepted American money. I asked Leo how much we had and he said $50. I was so surprised that we had 50 dollars. We were rich! Until he told me that things are more expensive now, and $50 can only last a while.

We chatted about some important stuff and learned/did some things 1) my powers were gone (and I think Leo feels responsible) 2) we sent a message to Leo's camp. We did other things and learned some things, but it was mostly about Camp and things about the new improving world I missed. I also learned we need more oil for Festus and food for us.

We asked some Australians for some info on where is the nearest car shop and told us we should take a bus (Leo explained what that is) there. There was also a place to exchange money, so we exchange some. He didn't seem to care that some teens were asking for some oil place instead of a club, and he had a surfboard so we figured he wanted to surf.

By the time we got oil at Supercheap Auto, it was dusk. We needed to get food, we did the same process and went to a supermarket and got food. We wasted half our money, we needed a way for some cash, but how? For now, we decided it was time to leave because monsters might come. We were sensing we were being followed. But we didn't know where to go. Luckily, Leo had a map and he flew off.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Leo

"What?—Oh, not exactly sure. But I got a map."

"And...Where is the map exactly?" I asked because he wasn't looking at anything.

"Festus! He tells us where we are, like coordinates. Look, I'll show ya," Leo asked Festus where we are, and Festus answered with a series of creaks and croaks. "See it works! We should be there in a few days. I'll explain where we're going later. For now, do you want a sandwich?"

"You don't know where to go don't you?"

"Nah."

* * *

Next chapter will be in awhile, I won't be specific in my deadlines anymore.

In case you're wondering, the last place they left off was Coles Supermarket. **Address:** Chapman Rd  & View St, Northgate Shopping Centre (WA), Northgate Shopping Centre, Geraldton WA 6530, Australia. Google it.

Hope you enjoyed, give a review!


	4. Still Alive, Almost Done!

I'm still alivee! P:

Sorry for my inactivity..

Personal reasons, but I'm writing now!


End file.
